


Downtown...in the Woods

by dirtyshankings



Category: One Piece
Genre: Begging, Come Inflation, Consensual, Creampie, Cumshot, Nipple Play, Other, Shameless Smut, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyshankings/pseuds/dirtyshankings
Summary: Shanks was just cruising in the woods, but he sure wasn't looking for a moped. Instead, he turned down an alley and met across a monster twice as big and just as desperate to release what he's been holding in him.





	Downtown...in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requests:
> 
> give mee the kinky shit with shanks like..... tentcles? yeah tentcles. lets watch the yonko get stuffed full of cum and or eggs as begs for it.  
> .  
> .  
> forgive me for the title i was listening to Downtown by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis

 He’s unsure how he ended up in the middle of the woods looking for a place to pee super quick, but he knows for sure that he is, in fact, a very lost man.

A lost man about to be filled with who knows what this creature is planning to fill him with.

“Ah, pl-please–” he mumbles, arms in the dirt. His ass is being slapped by a thin tentacle, skin a bright pink. “Pl-please!  _Ahh_!”

The creature–some slime creature, with two eyes and one too many tentacles to count–gurgles something and spreads his legs apart. Its main tentacle, which Shanks assume is its main cock since it has a different density than the rest of it, throbs heavily and lays on his stomach.

“ _Ugh_.” he’s trembling from the play, tentacles rolling his nipples gently one moment, and tugging them high in the air the next; one plunging deep into his ass has him shouting, arching upwards. “Fuck! God, fuck, just  _fuck_ me already!” His cock throbs painfully underneath the creature’s cock, and he whimpers softly.

The creature looks down at him and coos again, rubbing the underside of its cock on the whining human.

“ _Please_?” he whines.

Tentacles grab at Shanks’ arms and hoist him up into a standing position. Two more wrap around his legs tightly and flip him around, back facing the creature.

The creature gurgles and lining him up against his throbbing cock, slowly pushes its way into Shanks.

“Oh–” he glances down and sees a bulge forming in his stomach, “oh, god, oh, fuck,  _fuck_ ,  _ **fuck**_ ,” he hisses, throwing his head back when the creature pushes him down further onto its cock, making Shanks feel uncomfortably full.

He feels the cock swelling up in him, stretching him, filling him completely–

“Ah, hah,” he cracks an eye open and rolls his head to face the creature filling him with its huge cock. “A-are you going to come?” he can barely form a coherent sentence now, with the way the tentacles pull at his nipples and squeeze his cock teasingly, and how the cock in him gently pulls out and pushes back in him, getting deeper each time.

“Pl-please–” a deep thrust has Shanks moaning from the back of his throat, and he shouts when the thrusts get more shaky, tentacles working faster. “Please come! If you’ll come, then I can come as well, right? Please, come in me as much as you want! I just–I just wanna _come_!”

The creature gurgles and continues filling Shanks, tentacles grabbing his asscheeks and spreading them apart. The tentacles at his nipples continue, pinching and rolling them now.

He’s sobbing, babbling under his breath, clenching his hands tightly as it thrusts harder into him. “Please,  _please_ , just let me come,  _let_ me come,  _please_ –”

Shanks only mumbles something before the creature pushes deep into him and fills him with a warm liquid. He looks down and watches his stomach bloat up and he feels full,  _full_ ,  _ **full**_ , wait, too full,  _too **full**_ –

The creature sets him down on the ground, and after petting him softly and squeezing him to orgasm and has Shanks cumming twice on his torso and thighs, cum hot and dripping. It’s enjoying the way the human squeezes tightly around his still coming cock, it eventually pulls itself out.

Shanks falls to his side, immobilized to where he can only lay on his back, cum dripping out of him. The creature makes a happy chirp and rubs wet tentacles over Shanks, leaning onto him and reaching in between his legs, rubbing his leaking hole.

“I guess you’re just as satisfied, huh?”

Another happy chirp, and it pushes a tentacle into Shanks, swirling, spinning inside him, making a bigger mess of Shanks than he already is.


End file.
